My Hero Academia: Power of the Gods
by Light He'arth
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, we all know him as the Quirkless child who wants to be a hero, but, what if, he was actually born with a Quirk, a Quirk that allowed him to actually be blessed with the powers of Gods and Goddesses from all over the world. This Quirk is called Deity's Fortune,and he must use this power to help lead the world into a better and brighter future.
1. Chapter 1: Raging God's Power

Greetings everyone, it's me again with a new story with my new friend MySoulReader. Say hello Soul.

Soul: Hello Again! (Please get the reference)

Today we'll be working on my first ever My Hero Academia AU/AT story that I got inspiration from Soul and another one shot story I ready on Deviantart. In this story, Izuku has a Quirk called Deity's Fortune (Soul's name for it.). Thanks for the naming help of this Soul.

Soul: You're welcome. But let's start the story!

Not yet, still have one more announcement and disclaimer, don't want to flagged for this story you know.

Soul: Right, we own nothing but the idea and All Rights Reserved!

Just the OCs we have and powers we make up, and plot changes. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Raging God's Power

(Park)

Another sunny day in Musutafu, Japan, a 4 year old boy with black, bushy hair and green tips played with his mother close by. This little boy's name was Izuku Midoriya, one of many children waiting to be gifted an ability called a quirk. But this perfect scene didn't last as a boy with sandy blonde, spiky hair who was the same age as Izuku, was bullying a child with dark blonde hair and green eyes.

As soon as Izuku saw them, he bolted over and was hit by an explosion produced by Katsuki's quirk. "Kacchan… " He said weakly before he was hit with another explosion.

The boy, name Hansuke Hikaru, was surprised by this, someone he never met helped him. People thought he was just a tech-nerd due to his Quirk: Technomancer. He went over to Izuku to check on him pulling out a healing field generator prototype he made from scrap parts. "Are you okay!?" he asked in worry, activating the field. "Why did you help me like that? You knew you'd get hurt, so why?" He may have been the son of two world know heroes, but he never saw anyone but his parents do something like that, jumping into help others. When it activated though, it fizzed and sparked, before exploding into pieces. "Gah!" He then dropped it. "Not again!"

"Sorry, it just looked like you wanted help… " Izuku said weakly before Katsuki showed up again and used an explosion to blast Hansuke away from Izuku.

"Come on, Deku! It's just you and me." He said grimly before Izuku was blasted as well and knocked further into the dirt, seconds away from losing his conscious.

A little distance away, Hansuke got back up and saw what happened. "Bakugo!" he shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Bakugo just smirked at Hansuke and asked, "Oh yeah, Sure Shot Loser! What are you going to do about it?" As he finished saying that, Izuku finally lost consciousness.

(Izuku's Mind Scape)

As Izuku woke up, he only saw white in every direction before a bright light engulfed his vision and appeared in a zen garden. Izuku looked around confused, "W-Where am I? H-Hello? I-Is anyone here?"

"Young one, over here." Sounded a loud and imposing voice but as Izuku looked towards the source, he saw a giant man with markings all over his body and six arms. He was in front of a waterfall, meditating in lotus position while on a stone that was above the small pond created by the waterfall.

"W-Who are you?" Izuku asked, a bit intimidated.

"I am Asura young Midoriya," the man answered as he stood up.

"W-Wait, Asura, as in the God of Wrath!?" Izuku asked in shock as he stood before him.

"Sorry, it's Demigod, but I have something more important things to talk to you about."

"W-What is it…?" he asked, still in shock. He was face to face with a legend god from another part of the world.

"I'm here to tell I'll give you your Quirk," Asura said, walking over to the young boy.

"W-what do you m-mean g-give me a q-quirk," Izuku said trembling as Asura put one of his hands on his head.

"Well, I'll replicate my powers and make them into a quirk of you." Asura said which only got him a confused look from the small child in front of him. "Look, my domain over wrath lets me use overwhelming strength. So, I'll make it that when you become angry, you will have super strength like All Might"

"R-Really!" Izuku said excitedly at the prospect of being like his favorite hero. "Can I be a hero like All Might?"

"Of course, with training but you can become a great hero." Asura said before clapping his two other pairs of hands together. "Now close your eyes so I can give you your new quirk."

After Izuku closed his eyes, Asura's markings slowly started to glow white along with his eyes before Izuku's eyes opened up and revealed a white light as well. "There's also one more thing you should know young one."

"What is it?" Izuku asked, eyes still closed.

"I will not be the only god to give you powers," he told him. "The power you are given is called Deity's Fortune."

"Deity's Fortune?" Izuku asked.

"Yes," he answered, still giving him his power, "you are a special child, Izuku Midoriya."

"Special how?"

"You were blessed by every devine being that ever lived," he starts explaining. "You are an important person that'll lead the world to a better future."

"M-Me?" he asked, shocked by what he was hearing. "W-Why me… I'm nothing special at all… I'm just an ordinary kid boy with nothing… I'm only getting powers now by someone else's help… What can I ever do…"

"Sometimes the most greatest things in life are made from the most ordinary of things," Asura answered. He picked up a coal rock in one of his six hands and started putting pressure on it. "It's through time, hard work, wins and failure that the ordinary," he finished giving Izuku his new powers, having him open his eyes, and showing him the coal that turned into a diamond, "into something extraordinary."

(Back To Reality)

After Asura said that, Izuku's vision started to fade to white before he woke up in the real world. Only to see that Katsuki was about to blast Hansuke with an explosion, but Izuku use newfound speed to jump in front of them and punch the ground, creating a small crater between Hansuke and Katsuki.

"What the hell!" Katsuki yelled before running away from Izuku, only to be grabbed by him and be thrown across the park with a 'manly' scream.

But before Izuku's newfound powers could be unleashed upon the world, his mother ran up to him and hugged Izuku which calmed the small powerhouse down. "Izuku *Sobs* You've gotten your quirk!" Inko said as she hugged her son and cried into his shoulder before she released him and Izuku started to tear up as well.

"I did it, Kaa-san! I got my quirk!" Izuku shouted happily as he looked at Inko then Hansuke who just stared in awe. Then he walked over to Hansuke to finally introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya! What's your name?"

"H-Hansuke Hikaru, but how'd y-you do that?" Hansuke asked nervously on the verge of fear.

"I don't know, it just happened… " Izuku half-lied as he knew where the power came from but not how he knew to throw Katsuki or smash the ground. Before Hansuke or Izuku could talk any longer, a blonde woman walked over while carrying an unconscious Katsuki by the shirt.

"Inko-chan, Izu-chan!" Shouted the woman as she walked up to the small group. "Thanks for the help with this little brat, see ya later!" she shouted again before walking out of the park.

"Izuku, let's go home for dinner," suggested Inko as she grabbed Izuku's hand while he waved goodbye to Hansuke.

"Bye, Hikaru-kun!"

"See you later," he called, as his mother, Chihiro came to pick him up. "Also you can call Hansuke!"

To be continued

 **Well that might be one of the shortest chapters I've ever done, and that's comparing it to the first chapter of my Blue Exorcist Fanfiction. You fan of that show Soul?**

 **Soul: It's pretty good, but I thought we were ending this not debating over a show. But does anyone have suggestions for gods/goddesses that will give Izuku powers?**

 **I was was just asking. And it is important later on. Anyways, if you want to see the inspiration of where I got the idea for this I'll leave a link to Soul's page and the page and story of the other story I got inspired from. I hope you don't mind Soul?**

 **Soul: It's fine, I have two discontinued stories that I rewrote then let other people rewrite.**

 **Also the gods have to be based off of the real things to, no made up one's or ones from other series. Like Thoth, Egyption God of Knowledge. Any last things to say before we sign off the the next chapter Soul?**

 **Soul: Remember to vote if you want to, comment whatever you want, and follow either one of us if you like our content.**

 **Thank you everyone and see you next chapter.**

 **Please R &R**

MySoulReader's Page: www . wattpad user / MySoulReader

Artdirector123's Page: www . deviantart artdirector123

Artdirector123's Story: www . deviantart artdirector123 / art / To-Be-a-Hero-630898435


	2. Chapter 2: Train Delays and School Drama

**Welcome back everyone, I'm here again with Soul and another guest, Izuku.**

 **Izuku: "H-Hello everyone."**

 **Soul: I almost forgot about your stuttering, but Hello Again!**

 **Today's chapter we'll be going a few years into the future when you, Izuku, and Hansuke are going to middle school.**

 **Izuku: "I see. I guess I should do the Disclamer? (The two nod) Well, Xarazechi/Light He'arth and MySoulReader do not own My Hero Academia, the characters, or the plot, just their OC's and changes."**

 **That short enough for you Soul?**

 **Soul: I don't really care, but Onto The Story!**

Chapter 2: Train Delays and School Drama

(Tatooin Station: Ten Years Later)

Izuku and Hansuke were running to get to school. The two boys had stayed close friends for years. In a matter of minutes, they made it to the train station, Tatooin Station, but they had to stop because of a delay due to a villain attacking.

"Whoa~!" Izuku said in awe. "That's one big Super villain~!"

Hansuke just whistled, agreeing with his best friend. "One of the biggest ones I've ever seen," he stated.

The villain then swung its arm in anger, knocking over a power line in the process. Just then the Punching Hero, Deatharms, stopped it from falling by grabbing it before it hit the ground and hurt someone.

Just then another pro hero, the Rescue Specialist Hero, Backdraft, came and blocked off the road with his water powers so no one would get too close to the fight.

"Everyone, please stay back," Backdraft warned. "This area is far to dangerous."

"Let's try getting to the front," Hansuke said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Izuku admitted.

Both boys were doing just that, trying to get to the front, when a suddenly another Pro Hero appeared, making every single girls scream and squeal in a fangirl way. It was the Wood Hero, Kamui Woods. He engaged the villain and moved out of the way of the villain's attacks.

"Get away from me, OR I'LL BREAK YOU TOOTHPICK!" the villain shouted/roared.

Izuku and Hansuke had finally made it to the front to see the fight better, and get some useful information for the future of both young boys, Izuku; for different gods or goddesses powers he might acquire, and Hansuke; for his Technomancer Quirk for making gear and tools for and based off of other's Quirks

"Aha, this is going to be good!" Izuku said.

"You can say that again bro!" Hansuke agreed.

The villain goes to attack Kamui again, but said hero moved out of the way of it by extending his arm and grabbing a part of the railing on the train station.

"It's Kamui Woods~!" Izuku shouted in excitement.

"He might be a fresh face face but he's already making a big name for himself," Hansuke stated, knowing as much about heroes as his best friend.

"One look at those dopey grins and I know what you two are," the guy next to then started, "you two are fanboys."

Izuku got nervous. "Uh... Sort of..." he then looked away, embarrassed.

"You got us," Hansuke admits, rubbing the back of his head.

Kamui was still battling the villain and dodging their attacks. He ran up the villain's arm, after it punched the ground, and went to attack the villain by extending his arm but the villain blocked his attack. The villain then swings Kamui around, which made the said hero retract his arm, forcing him to fly in the air a bit and land on the roof of the station.

"Assault, robbery and illegal uses of powers during rush hour traffic," Kamui listed the crimes that were committed by the villain. "You are the incarnation of evil." He was starting to use his special move to finish the fight.

"There," Izuku started, excited, "his special move~!"

"We'll get a good view of it," Hansuke said. "I can't wait to see it."

"We're seeing it," they both said smiling.

"Go on tree man!" the guy next to them shouted. "Show us something flashy!"

"The preemptive-" Izuku and Hansuke said in unison.

"binding-" Kamui said.

"LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON!" Kamui shouted while Izuku and Hansuke added along.

The villain tried to guard himself from the attack when-

"CANYON CANNON!" shouted a giant woman who dropped kicked the giant villains face knocking him off the bridge, shocking everyone.

"What... just happened...?" Hansuke asked, not sure what to think.

Just then people come in front of them with cameras, chanting 'Money Shot'.

"Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero~" the giant woman said picking up the villain by the right leg. She then turned to everyone. "Hi there everyone~ I'm Mount Lady~ And you don't have to worry about this bum anymore~" she winked at everyone. More people came in front of them, chanting 'Money Shot' once again. While Izuku and Hansuke just looked annoyed just trying to get there notebooks out.

"Wait... she's getting all the credit...?" Kamui asked himself.

"Looks like Mount Lady just stole Kamui's fans, spotlight and next big paycheck..." Hansuke listed. "Not cool... Not cool at all."

Izuku and Hansuke pulled their notebooks and started writing.

"A Gigantification quirk, huh?" Izuku said writing down everything about Mount Lady along with the others. "She has the looks and attitude to be a crowd favorite and her Quirk is really showy, but it'll be kinda hard for her to get around the city without damaging a lot of things. That means that... she might not be very useful."

"Not true bro," Hansuke said. "With her size and strength, she could help hold up buildings that might start falling and give people time to get away. She can also hold down villains that are giant that attack as well."

"What's that fanboys," the guy that was next to them started, "You taking notes over there? You three want to heroes to huh?"

They turned to the man before smiling at him in unison, a bit creepily. "Yes," they answered. "More than anything."

Just then a holo-clock showed up on Hansuke's wrist. "Oh crud! We're going to be late for school!"

"Well then Hansuke," Izuku started, activating his Quirk, just so he could run faster and nothing else, "How about a race?"

Hansuke smirked at his friend and pulled out a cube and activated it to show a rocket hoverboard he made. "You know it bro," he said, pulling out another cube that turned into a helmet. He got on as clamps went around his feat to keep him up right. Both got ready to race.

"Ready," Izuku started.

"Set," Hansuke said next.

"GO!" both shouted and were off in a flash.

(Aldera Junior High: Entrance)

Hansuke and Izuku made it to the school in time before class started. Their race was fierce, with both Izuku and Hansuke not giving up. Izuku was running and jumping on the ground and off buildings; Hansuke was using his gear, such as holomaps and grappling gear, so he could find the fastest way to school and making fast sharp turns if needed to on his hoverboard. In the end, it was close, but Hansuke made it within a second. (A/N 1)

"Man, bro," Hansuke started, flipping his board into his hand and turned it back to a cube, along with his helmet, "That was a great race, but I got you this time."

"I'll get you in the next race," Izuku said, both of them walking to the school building. While they were there, they saw their classmate, Mira Takahashi, who was walking to class. Mira was a short girl, standing at about five feet tall with silver hair down to her hips and eyes that looked like galaxies, even swirling when her emotions are strong and some supernovas of the stars, if she got angry enough. She was shy most of the time, liked to be alone, and was very introverted which was similar to canon Izuku. This was due to her Quirk, Photon Manipulation, which allowed her to control the photons around her. So basically, she could control light and electromagnets, among a long list of other things. As for her shyness, she had a very powerful quirk which made it quite hard to control, so she was a bit ridiculed for it since she also injured her mother when she first used it. (A/N 2)

"Hey Mira!" Izuku called out with a smile.

"Yo, Mira!" Hansuke called, smiling as well.

In response, Mira yelped in surprise as the two boys walked up to her and she turned around to greet them as well. "H-Hello, Izuku-kun, Hansuke-kun." She stuttered out as they continued to walk to class and she was sandwiched in between them.

"Hey Mira," Hansuke started, "I made those Photon Gauntlets you wanted me to make for you to help you out," he explained, smiling. "Thanks again for letting me help you out." He said before he pulled out a pair of slender, lightweight, and super durable gauntlets that would allow her to use her powers easily. "I hope they're to your standards?"

"Y-yeah, thank you, Hansuke-kun," she replied as she slipped on the gauntlets which hugged tightly to her hands and forearms, but were a simple black with armor and compartments on the backside of her hand and arm. Though when she tried to create a ball of light, she noticed a repulser-like object on the inside of the palm, but it was small and thin enough to not be noticable when she used her quirk, although it disappeared shortly after she stopped using her quirk. "Wow, these are great!" She said happily as she jumped up and hugged Hansuke, but quickly stopped and backed away as her face flushed red.

Hansuke was blushing as well, but it was lighter, so she didn't notice, he then cleared his throat. "I even added an AI unit to help you use them," he added, before a calming female voice rang out from the gauntlets.

"Greetings Mira Takahashi," the AI greeted, "I am your AI assistant, P.I.N.A., Personal, Intelligent, Networking, Assistant." (A/N 3)

"I can give her a holobody if you want," Hansuke said. "I can do it later though. I hope this is everything you wanted me to do for now?"

"I-It's pe-perfect the way it is," she replied as her blush started to fade away while she walked behind the two boys.

"Hansuke is really amazing," Izuku said, smiling. The two had forgotten about Izuku and jumped into their conversation a bit.

Hansuke was blushing madly, embarrassed for being closed/narrow minded there for a second. "T-Thank you, bro. Well we should get to class."

"Right," Izuku agreed. Mira just nodded, an embarrassed blush on her face from forgetting the bush-headed teen.

Izuku, Hansuke, and Mira got to class and sat next to each other. Izuku on the right, Hansuke in the middle, and Mira on the left. The teacher came in after a few minutes with a stack of papers.

"So..." their teacher started, "as third year students it's time to start thinking serious about your futures and what you want to do with your lives." Izuku, Hansuke and Mira were writing down notes but still paying attention to the teacher. "I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but..." the teacher then grabbed the papers on his desk, "why bother?" Just then the students started showing off their powers. The teacher then threw the papers in the air, knowing well what the students wanted to do. "HA! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO GO TO THE HERO COURSE!" Hansuke had some of his tools out as well as some tech floated by using his mind. He found out he could create tech with his mind like Technomancers in comics could, but only small stuff for right now. He could do big things, but that took a lot out of him. He needed more training for that.

"I still always find that amazing that you can do that," Izuku said. He then asked Mira, "What do you think Mira?"

"I-It's in-interesting…" she said as she looked at Hansuke and the stars in her eyes seemed to twinkle in awe and amusement.

"Yes, yes, you got some very impressive Quirks," the teacher stated, but still had to tell them, "But no using your quirks in school. Get a hold of yourselves."

Just then one of Hansuke gadgets vibrated now understanding. Then Hansuke thought, 'Que asshole in three... two... one...'

"Hey teach," said the voice of none other than the hot headed explosion Quirk user, Katsuki Bakugo. He got everyone of his classmate's attention, "Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D lister. Ha!" He then looked up.

This made everyone very angry. "You think you're better than us!?" a student shouted.

"Let's go," Katsuki challenged smirking, "I'll take you all on." Even with Izuku being his rival, he still had a big head and pride.

Hansuke face palmed, wanting to take him down a notch or two, maybe even a hundred. Izuku just sighed, knowing how his childhood friend could be at times, he was a good person, just years of pride building could do that to a person. He was lucky he had Hansuke and Mira to be an anchor to keep him from being like his old friend. As for Mira, she's had a strong hatred for the blonde bastard yet has been able to keep it hidden after so long, but she would send him to the moon in a heartbeat, maybe even in one blast too.

"Huh?" the teacher started, seeing Katsuki's test scores and grades. "You've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into UA high." Hearing this Izuku, Hansuke and Mira all had different reactions. Izuku just sighed, seeing this coming from a mile away. Hansuke just groaned, not wanting to actually deal with him and his ego if he did make it into UA High. Mira immediately hid behind Izuku and Hansuke in fear of some weird stunt or him starting to shout at the three of them.

A student said that there was only a 2% clearance rate of getting in to UA.

Hearing this Katsuki got a prideful smile. "That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me!" he explained. He then jumped up on top of his desk. "I aced all the mock tests! I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in! I'll end up more popular then All Might himself! AND BE THE RICHEST HERO OF ALL TIME! PEOPLE ALL ACROSS THE WORLD WILL KNOW WHO I AM! AND IT ALL STARTS WITH UA HIGH!"

"Oh yeah Midoriya, Takahashi, and Hikaru wanted to go to UA too, right?" the teacher asked which shocked Katsuki when he heard that. Izuku, Hansuke and Mira said nothing and looked at their classmates.

Everyone looked at them like they wanted to kill them, but then, everyone cheered for the three, surprising the trio, not expecting that.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, Takahashi are a shoein to get in with powers they have and could easily get in!" a student shouted.

"Hikaru might be like Iron Man if he does get in as a hero with his power," another stated. "Heck, he'd even be able to improve other hero's powers like he did for some of us he helped."

"If Takahashi can learn to use her powers right, she'd be right up with the three strongest boys in our class," a girl said.

"Even if we do give her a bad time," said another, "it's just out of fun, and maybe a little jealousy for having a beautiful and powerful Quirk." When Mira heard this, she started to blush again and used her quirk to form a bubble around her, mostly out of instinct but also so no one could see her blushing face after they just praised her Quirk. "Guess she's not used to someone praising her. Guess we're kind of to blame for that, oops." The girl rubbed the back of her head.

"I think I saw Hansuke actually help her already with giving her gear to control her Quirk better," another stated.

"Midoriya's powers are awesome as well," a student stated. "He's strong, but he always kind. He's one who said to keep going on my path as a hero, even if my quirk is not as cool." Izuku was now blushing slightly, while rubbing the back of his head, but smiling to everyone.

"I heard he was given his power from a god," another student said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," another said, agreeing, "Quirks are many and so."

While everyone was talking about the three, Bakugo was starting to get angrier. Those were his praises he deserved. Even if Izuku was his rival, he was always more powerful, he didn't need to watch his anger like Izuku, or Berserker he called him, didn't need tech to help him get power like Hansuke, or Sure Shoot Loser, and was more in control of his Quirk then Mira, or Tomato Face. He finally lost it and shouted. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone stopped talking and they all went quiet. "THOSE THREE ARE JUST LOSERS!" He said as Mira was holding back Izuku from unleashing his own built up rage. Hansuke was helping her, not wanting the school to fall on their heads from the fight.

"Bro," Hansuke started, holding him back, "he's not worth it, don't let him get your anger up."

"I know…" he said, clenching his teeth, trying keep calm.

"I HAVE A WAY BETTER POWER THEN THE THREE OF YOU COMBINED!" Katsuki shouted, a prideful smirk on his face. "MY QUIRK DOESN'T HAVE TO BE HELD BACK, DOESN'T NEED TECH TO WORK, OR IS WILD, OUT OF CONTROL AND HURTING PEOPLE!" He shouted again as Mira grew a cold stare, Hansuke got one of his cubes ready, and Izuku's eyes flashed between a white glow and their normal state.

"Idiot. You have your faults too. That praise is going to your head and you're hurting people way more than I have, and I was just four back then." She said coldly as Hansuke turned the cube into a Dubstep Gun based off of Saints Row 4 and was wanting to test it out.

"And my tech is more helpful and more reliable than a bomb crazy egotistical son of a-!"

"ENOUGH YOU FOUR!" their teacher shouted as they all stopped using their quirks, or tech, and sat down though Katsuki was giving the trio a menacing glare. "You four know well enough not to use your Quirks and/or fight in class."

"We are sorry sir," Hasuke apologize.

"We didn't mean for it to get so out of hand like that," Izuku added.

"We're sorry," she said while bowing to the teacher.

"Tsk," Katsuki scoffed, "whatever."

(Aldera Junior High: End of classes)

It was 3:31 P.M. and everyone was leave starting to leave for the day.

"Hey guys," Hansuke said getting Izuku and Mira's attention.

"What is it Hansuke?" Izuku asked while Mira turned to look at the Technomancer.

"I got the new issues of the comics and manga you two wanted me to get," Hansuke answered.

"Ah~ Thanks Hansuke~!" Izuku replied. "That's so cool of you to do so~!"

"T-Thanks," she replied hastily as she put the books into her backpack in the blink of an eye.

Hansuke pulled out the other comics and manga for them along with his notebook/idea journal which read, 'Hero Analysis for the Future/Inventions, Armor, Weapons, and Tools Ideas for Future Crafting ' on the cover.

Izuku was flipping through his phone at the news report from earlier that day. "Man," he started, "that fight from this morning is all over the news. We better write some notes down before we forget anything."

"Good idea bro," Hansuke agreed.

Mira was confused, though it was clear they were taking notes, she peered over Izuku's shoulder and saw a sketch of two people, one bigger to the right which covered most of the page and the other on the left was quite small compared to the other.

Izuku saw her and realized what was going on. "Oh that's right," he started, "You weren't with us when it happened."

"There was a villain attack on our way to school today," Hansuke answered. "We got to see it in front row seats, as they would say."

Mira looked sad, she wanted to have seen it in person too. "You two are so lucky…" she said, in an anime chibi form, anime tears coming down her eyes, and her eyes seemed to dim while the stars and galaxies looked like they were fading and becoming smaller. "I wish I could have seen it in action two…"

"Don't worry," Izuku started, pulling out his notebook, "we'll tell you everything that happened and which heroes came."

"Get your notebook and we'll help you out," Hansuke said. She nodded and did so, but then then all three of their notebooks were taken out of their hand by none other than Katsuki himself.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Beserker, Tomato Face, Sure Shot Loser," he started waving their notebooks, "but we're not done..." Then, two of his lackeys showed up behind him.

"What'd ya got?" one of them asked. Katsuki showed it to the two, answering their question.

"Huh? Don't tell me you're taking on notes on how to be heroes?" the other asked. "Not a bad idea, I think we sh-" Katsuki glared at them, making the two agree with him. "I mean, that's so pathetic...! Hahahaha...!"

"Y-Yeah," the other said, scared a bit. "They're delusional."

"Yeah, real funny guys,"Izuku said. "Just give them back Kacchan."

"Okay, you had your fun," Hansuke said. He then ordered, "Now give them back."

Rather than saying anything, Mira went behind the two boys and put her left hand behind her back. Which allowed her to create a ball of concentrated light in her hand, just in case something got out of hand.

He just ignored them and explodes their notebooks.

"Hey!" Izuku shouted, looking at him, in anger. "What heck was that for!?"

"Hey!" Hansuke shouted, very upset with the explosive blond boy. "What's the big idea you jerk!?"

"H-Hey…!" Mira shouted, tears coming out of her eyes a bit. "W-We worked h-hard on those notes…!" She then threw the ball at the boy, which hit him and made him drop the book, which she grabbed in a blur of speed.

Katsuki, not caring if they had their notes back looked at the three and started to shoot them another glare, before he went on to lecture them. "Most first string heroes show potential," he explains, "people look at them and just know they're destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people will start talking about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I just know I'm good."

'Ego,' thought all five of them.

Katsuki then grabbed Izuku's left shoulder, smoke forming. "Here's a little world of advice nerd. Don't even think of applying or else, you'd just lose your cool if you did." Izuku wasn't even scared in the slightest, a determined look in his eyes. "That goes for the two of you as well, there's no place for a tinkerer and a loose cannon." Then him and his two lackies just started to walk away.

"Come on Katsuki," one of his lackies started, "they were your friends when you were kids."

"Yeah man," the other said, "and their as-" Katsuki gladed at them, shutting them up.

"Do you want me to blast that boy through the wall?" Hansuke asked Izuku and Mira, about to lose his cool.

"No," both of them say at the same time. "It's not worth it."

Just then Katsuki went and said something stupid. "Oh, by the way," he started, looking at Izuku, "I hope you don't lose it and kill your two friends with that Quirk of yours ." This made Izuku look at him, eyes glowing. This made Katsuki's goons pull him away while Hansuke and Mira held him back from killing him.

"Izuku, Izuku!" Hansuke shouted. "Remember what you said, he's not worth it!"

"H-Hansuke-k-kun is right," Mira agreed.

(Aldera Junior High: Entrance)

After a few minutes to help Izuku get his anger under control all three of them were starting the walk home.

Izuku sighed, feeling drained and guilty for letting his anger get the better of him, again. "I'm sorry guys…" Izuku apologized. "I know I need to keep my anger under control, but Kacchan-"

"We understand bro," Hansuke interrupted him, "but if we let him get to us, he wins because he did."

Mira nodded. "Y-Yeah, just wait until UA o-or something," she said.

"Thanks you guys," he said. "I don't know what I'd be if I didn't have you guys by my side to keep me grounded."

"You'd probably be an angry emo boy," Hansuke said. "You think so Mira?"

"L-let's not think about the what if's…" she said as Soul thought to all the bad summaries on Wattpad. (A/N 4)

"I'm just trying to have some fun…" Hansuke said. Izuku couldn't hold back his laughter. This got his friends attention as they came up to an underpass of a bridge.

"HAHAHAHA~! I think that might have been~!" he said, laughing while he spoke. He then did an impersonation of what that would be like. "Hey look… I'm an Emo Edgelord God… I'm so strong I could beat you and I don't care if you think I'm mean or angry… rararara…! HAHAHA~!" Now both of his friends were laughing with him, Hansuke bursting out while Mira was holding back, tears in her eyes then bursting out as well.

"Oh gods~!" Hansuke said, covering his eyes with his right hand and holding his sides with his left. "HAHAHAHA~! That was gold~!"

"Haha~! That'd be great!" she said in between laughing, then coughing a bit before trying to stop laughing, which was barely succeeding until she felt something grab her leg.

While all three of them were laughing, something was forming from the manhole that they passed. All three of them had stopped laughing.

"You sense it to?" Izuku asked his friend, both nodding.

"I-I feel something on my leg…" Mira stated.

All three looked behind only see a villain made of sludge forming behind them.

"A villain!" Izuku surprise.

"This isn't good..." Hansuke stated.

In an instant, the sludge started to surround Mira's small body as she was almost encased in the sludge, but before she could call for help, her friends got her and themselves out of the way.

"We'll lucky me~!" the villain said, a menacing smile on its face. "I found perfect and powerful skin suits for me to hide in."

"Hansuke," Izuku started, letting his power flow, "get a shield ready for you and Mira to hide behind," he ordered. Hansuke nodded, grabbing Mira's waist and bring her close to him, both knowing what Izuku was going to do. He had a power energy shield ready and his ground lacher hooks from his belt set and locked in.

"Don't worry," the villain said calmly, unaware of the dange and jumped at them, "I'm just taking over your bodies~!"

"I don't think so!" Izuku shouted. "TAKE THIS!" He then punched the air, sending a shock wave, making Hansuke and Mira brace themselves and hold onto each other tight while the villain was having a hard time stay together.

"I can't... hold... together...!" the villain said, then breaking apart from the force of the attack. After the wind settled, Hansuke and Mira relaxed.

"Mira," Hansuke started, "are you oka-" he never finished when they both saw how close their faces were, and how they looked, like they were going to kiss, like heroes in comics and manga. When they saw and realized how they looked, they were blushing deep red, separated and started looking at the walls of the underpass, neither one wanting to see each other blushing. "L-Like I was asking," he started, still blushing madly, "are you okay Mira?" She meekly nodded as she was hugging her knees to hide her blushing face, but was once again in a bubble of light, her galaxy eyes swirling at high speeds. "G-Good to know…!" he said, a bit louder then intended.

Just then the man hole cover behind them blew right off. This made the three friends turn around to see what it was.

"Please not another villain," Izuku pleaded.

"I don't think I could deal with two in a day," Hansuke said.

Mira was shaking in fear, hiding behind Izuku and Hansuke.

"Have no fear you are safe," said a giant man, walking out of the hole. The three students eyes widened realizing who it was. It was the number 1 Pro Hero: All Might himself. "Now that I am here that i-" he stopped when he saw that the villain had been beaten already. "Huh…? Guess you weren't worried." All three were starstruck. A few minutes after the whole thing, Izuku, Hansuke and Mira helped All Might collect the villain within a two liter soda bottle. "THANKS AGAIN YOU THREE~!" he shouted, he had given them his autograph for them. "IT SEEMS THE CITY'S SEWER SYSTEM IS PRETTY HARD TO NAVIGATE, BUT THANKS TO YOU THREE i WAS ABLE TO CAPTURE THE EVIL DOER~!" He then showed them the villain was in a bottle.

"I can't believe how lucky we are~" Izuku said, stars in his eyes, holding his notebook to the page were All-Might signed.

"Yeah~!" Mira agreed as she was in her chibi form and admiring All-Might, with her eyes literally twinkling the entire time.

"We get to meet him in person and get an autograph~" Hansuke stated, hoping this wasn't a dream. "This is really an amazing day."

"WELP~!" All Might started patting the villain in his pocket. "I GOTTA GET THIS GUY TO THE POLICE SO THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM~! STAY OUT OF TROUBLE YOU THREE~! SEE YA ON THE FLIPSIDE~!" He then waved at them.

"Wait Mira," Hansuke started, getting her attention, "Didn't you want to ask him something?"

"Huh? ... Oh, yeah!" she shouted as she realized what she needed to say, but tried to tug on All-Might's leg to get his attention. Yet he didn't notice her until after he jumped. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

"Mira!" Izuku and Hansuke shouted, both shocked at what happened. Izuku used his Quirk to go after them and Hansuke turned his bag into a jet pack.

With that happening, All-Might felt something on his leg and saw Mira. "HEY, HEY, HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" All Might asked, surprised by what happened. They then try to get her off him. "LET GO! I LOVE MY FANS, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"If I let go I'll die!" she screamed back as she kept her eyes closed and hugged All-Might's leg as tight as she could.

"Oh," All Might in realization, "that's good point."

"I-I just wanted to ask you something!" she shouted back. "But you took off right when I was going to ask you!"

"Okay , okay I get it!" All Might started, now knowing what was happening. "Just keep your eyes and mouths shut." She did so and put her head into All-Might's leg out of fear. He then grabbed her shirt to have a safe hold on her and looked forward again. He then coughed a bit, a small bit of blood coming out of his mouth. 'Shit.' he thought.

To be continued

 **And that is chapter two of MHA: POTG.**

 **Izuku: "I didn't get any new powers?"**

 **Soul: Don't worry, we'll get you some nice powers soon. *Pats Izuku's head***

 **Yes, we just wanted people to see what happens when you get to angry, your Quirk's weakness in Asura form. We'll add others when the story keeps going.**

 **Izuku: *Nods, understanding* "Thanks for telling me, also what story was P.I.N.A from Ms. Soul?"**

 **Soul: Oh, well she's from my MHA x RWBY crossover and she's Izuku's best weapon in that story. Also before anyone asks, Mira Takahashi was my idea and the original concept was that she met Izuku in junior high. Now, we should get to our questions for the readers!**

 **I don't think I have any. *Makes Soul do an anime face plant after hearing that***

 **Soul: *Gets up* Well, I'm sorry for the wait. I had a two week vacation and now school is starting up, so I hope I'll be able to work with Xarazechi/Light He'arth more. Is there a mark on my face?**

 **No.**

 **Izuku: "If you have anything to ask, feel free to~"**

 **Also, we'll be learning a bit more about Mira's past and might give Cinnamon Roll here a new power.**

 **Izuku: "Why do people call me that…?" *Had anime tears running down his face***

 **See you all next time.**

 **Soul: Follow both of us for more stuff like this! Like my story Kid with a Dream! www . wattpad story / 153759703 - bnha - x - rwby - the - kid - with - a - dream**

 **Please R &R**

(A/N 1) Soul was the one to suggest this, I don't to favoritism on my OC's.

(A/N 2) This is Souls OC she brought to the story.

(A/N 3) Soul gave me this name from one of her Crossover story, link will be placed.

(A/N 4) Hey! No breaking the fourth wall like that! That's to big!

Soul: We'll talk about this in the closing A/N

Soul's Page: www . wattpad user / MySoulReader

Soul's Story: Kid with a Dream: www . wattpad story / 153759703 - bnha - x - rwby - the - kid - with - a - dream


	3. Chapter 3: Remember the Past, Look to th

**Welcome back to chapter 3 of My Hero Academia: Power of the Gods. Today, we have Mira to join us and give the disclaimer. Say hello.**

 **Mira: "H-hello, everyone." *Waves hand* "Before I forget, Light-He'arth don't own anything related to My Hero Academia or any other material. Just their respective ideas."**

 **A little early for that, but okay. We can change things up.**

 **Soul: It has to happen at some point. But for starters, this chapter will be going in-depth with Mira's past.**

 **Mira: "Oh no…"**

 **Don't worry, it won't be all bad. I think you actually have a crush on Hansuke too. You two do make a good pair. You being shy and Hansuke being… what would he be?**

 **Mira: *Madly Blushing* "Shut up!"**

 **Alright, alright, we do need to end this, anyways, onto the story. *Mira was in her Bubble* Oops… my bad…**

 **Soul: It's her thing, I just ignore it. I mean at least Hansuke isn't hearing this stuff. But anyways, we hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3 - Remember the Past, Look to the Future

(Building rooftop)

All-Might had finally landed on the roof of a building and Mira looked like she was just in a hurricane. Her usual silky, shiny silver hair was all frizzy now while her galaxy-like eyes were now nothing but white, scared beyond anything she was scared of. While her junior high uniform was a bit wrinkly, though she was on her knees, twitching a bit, and a bit nauseous, a little bit of foam coming from her mouth.

"Mira!" both her friends shouted, finally catching up to her. They saw how she was and ran over to her side.

"Mira, are you alright?" Izuku asked.

"Please say something," Hansuke pleaded.

"G-Give… me… a sec…" she said as she ran over to the edge of the roof and threw up, making her vomit drop into an alley, which was hopefully empty.

'Not surprised by that,' both boys thought. 'We'd be the same if we weren't used to going that fast by now.'

"Not a very smart move," All Might tells her. "Bang on the door for a while and someone will come to get you. NOW, I HAVE TO GO! SEE YOU ON THE FLIP-SIDE~!"

By instinct, Mira used a rope of light to grab All-Might's ankle as he fell face first into the roof of the building. "I-I'm sorry, I just have one q-question for y-you," she said as he got up and turned to look at the girl's eyes which seemed like swirling galaxies that were confused on where they should be.

He didn't have time to think about this though, he had to hurry. "No," All Might, turning back around and walking away again. "I don't have any time."

"P-Please sir," she gegged, tears coming from her eyes. "I need to know…" She had her arm stretched out, wanted to run up to the hero, but stopped. She stopped because she was scared, scared to find out a terrible truth.

"Fine. Make it quick," he said harshly, which was extremely out of character.

"Can I be a hero even when I've hurt people with my quirk?" Mira said with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Of course," All-Might said as Mira looked into his eyes. Her eyes widen when she heard this. "All powers can be hard to control, but with the right training and help, your powers can be a force for good."

Mira had had tears in her eye, not of sadness but of joy. Her friends came over to her.

"You hear that Mira?" Izuku asked. "You can be a hero with us."

"See," Hansuke started, "we told you you could be."

Mira turned to the two and hugged the two, "Thank you…" she said, tears still coming down her face "I'm glad you two became my friends…~"

All-Might actually smiled gently, seeing that she would be an amazing heroine in the future. He went to leave but something happening, smoke was covering his whole body but Izuku, Hansuke and Mira weren't paying attention. 'Oh no... not now... damn it... not here…'

Mira was still hugging the two then let go of them, smiling a million watt smile. Then she realized something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she shouted. She then turned to look at All-Might. "Thank you All-Mi-" she stopped when she saw, along with Izuku and Hansuke, a twigs of a man in All Might place, actually shocking all three of the kids.

"Well…" Izuku started, shocked and almost speechless "didn't see that coming…"

"I… don't know what to say…" Hansuke stated, his mind trying to catch up to what was happening.

Immediately, Mira looked at the skeleton-man before looking back at the two boys. Without a word, she pinched her arm and then hid behind Hansuke in a flash of light.

"I guess you're all wondering why I look like thi-" the hero started, but didn't get to finishes when blood came out his mouths. Hansuke looking like he was going to hurl.

"D-Didn't need to see that," Izuku said, looking green himself. Mira, for her part, held onto Hansuke, tightly, so she wouldn't faint from the sight.

"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in, flexing and trying to look buff?" All Might asked, explaining a bit and wiping the blood away. "I'm like that."

"You guys are seeing this… right…?" Hansuke asked, his mind threatening to shut down from the shock of this.

"I think we are," Izuku said. "That or we're all having the same dream."

"B-But he's All-Might," Mira tried to explain, "h-he's the giant of a man, h-he saves everyone with a smile on his face that shows no fear"

All All-Might did was sigh at that statement. "There's plenty of fear behind that smile..." the hero told them, taking a seat on the ground and leaning on the rails.

"I don't like where this is going," Hansuke atated, Mira and Izuku agreeing with him.

"I'm counting on you three to keep your mouths shut," All Might told them. "So don't go posting this online or blabbing it to your friends." All three of them looked confused by this, but then All Might lifted up his shirt show a really nasty scary each had.

Izuku had a blank look on his face, but was mentally freaking out after seeing this.

Hansuke nearly lost his lunch and consciousness. 'Dear gods...' he thought glad he had a light lunch and a strong stomach.

Mira looked away as she left Hansuke's back and hid herself within a bubble of solid light, making it unclear what she was doing.

"Pretty gross right?" All Might asked. "I got this in a big fight five years ago. My respiratory system was basically destroyed, I even lost my whole stomach… All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out and they can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do hero work for at tops three hours a day, the rest of the time, this is what I look like."

"No way..." Izuku started in shock, then realized something, "five years ago...? So does that mean it was the fight against Toxic Chainsaw...?"

"T-That's right..." Hansuke agreed. "That was five years ago." As of now, Mira came out of her bubble, feeling somewhat better.

"Wow," All Might said, impressed by the three's knowledge and putting down his shirt, "you three know your stuff but no. That punk might have land few hits but nothing like that could bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight,I did my best to keep it under wraps. I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling, the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think I'm never afraid," Then he lifted his hand and looked at it, then turning it to a fist, before telling them, "but honestly I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy." The three kids were in shock when hearing this. The heroes look at them. "Pro Heroes are always having to risk their lives, some villains just can't be beaten without the proper powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero with a Quirk out of your control. Your friends have the better chance in being heroes than you."

Mira was in total shock hearing this and then looked at the ground in sadness. "I see..."

"But what if I made her armor and gear that could-" Hasuke started but was interrupted by the heroes.

"And what would happen if that was destroyed and she was vulnerable?" The adult on the rooftop asked. Hansuke wanted to counter, but couldn't think of anything to counter it. "Although," this got here attention, "like I said, if she can control her powers better, she can be a great hero. Right now she couldn't, like I said, and you can help her out if need be. But tell me, what are your powers? I'm intrigued to know, even how all three of you meet, if you three are up for it?"

"I don't mind," Izuku said as Hansuke gave the hero a nod and thumbs up.

"I'm okay with it if Mira is," he answered.

"U-umm… sure," she said as she subconsciously made a ball of light and moved it around in her hand to calm down.

"My Quirk is called Deity's Fortune," he answered, "it was given to me by the god Asura and so far, it allows me to use my rage and turn it into strength. But if I get even angrier, I can transform at times, I was told I could get other powers too."

"But for right now he only has the Wrath of Asura," Hansuke added, "which isn't bad, he just needs to watch his temper."

"Yeah, also that," Izuku said, slightly deflated from that comment, with and anime down cast on him. (A/N 1)

"As for me, I'm a Technomancer," Hansuke answered. "For me, my power is over tech it self. I am able to build anything from fictional powers and tech too powers from Quirks that people have and how to improve upon them to. Although I need top of the line materalies or good stuff if I want it to be fully functional and understand the powers I'm basing my tech off of, less I screw something up…" he remembered the first time he tried to build a laser rifle for the first time based off of Mira's powers. Let's just say, it blew up in his face the first time he used it… "Still getting the bugs worked out on that…" he muttered the last part to himself.

"Oh, I'm Mira and my quirk is photokinesis," she said as she waved played with her fingers, allowing All Might to look at the gauntlets adorning her petite hands. "I can control photons, but it's mostly just light right now. These gauntlets Hikaru-kun made are supposed to help me with that," she said as she made a small ball of light between her hands. "But the problem is… I can control any form of light, electricity, and magnetism so it was too hard to control ever since I got it."

"Well then," All Might started, "I see why your friend helped you out with this. Those Quirks are at the top of the list of powerful Quirks, top twenty I'd say. With powers like those, with the proper training, you three would be the next top heroes for the new generation. Now can you tell me how you three met?"

"Well for me and Izuku," Hansuke started, "we became friends when we were kids, he saved my ass when our school bully was picking a fight with me and Izuku tried to help."

"That was the day my powers awoke,' Izuku stated. "We stayed friends ever since then."

"A-As for me…" Mira started while she played with her fingers, "W-We've… only been friends for only two years. Me with I-Izuku and Hansuke that is…"

"This sounds like it's a story," All Might stated. "How'd it happened?"

"Well…" all three said at the same time.

(Flashback: Aldera Junior High: Entrance: 2 Years Ago)

Mira Takahashi was just walking to class, like any normal student should but doesn't. Right now, she just got onto school grounds and was already looking around as if she knew something was about to happen. Thankfully, it seemed like nothing was going to, so she just walked to her first-year class which was already packed with all the other students so she hurried to her desk.

Now that she was seated, the teacher who was waiting for the bell could start his lesson. "Welcome everyone to your first day of Junior High," the teacher started. "We'll start off with some simple introductions. So just tell us your name, likes, dislikes, your Quirk, and your dream after junior high." (A/N 2)

The class did so one by one, all of them having the same dream of being heroes, until they got to Katsuki Bakugo, who was only smirking. "I'm Katsuki Bakugo. My likes and dislikes are none of your goddamn business to you future D-Listers. My Quirk is Explosion, so if none of you want to die, don't get in my way, or else. And this isn't a dream, it's a fact, I'm going to be a hero." After that he took his seat.

Mira was shaking, from pure fear of this boy. 'Why do I feel like he was talking to me when said that?' She thought before she was called up to introduce herself. "H-Hello, I'm Mira Takahashi. I like reading and watching light shows. As for dislikes, I don't really like loud noises. M-My Quirk is P-Photon Control, so I can control light. B-But my dream is to go to UA and become a hero!" She exclaimed at the end only to rush back to her seat once she heard an explosion. "Eek!"

A few other students got a laugh out of her reaction before Izuku was called up to introduce himself. He got up and smiled brightly to everyone. "Hello everyone, I'm Izuku Midoriya. I like Katsudon, Heroes, All Might, helping others and my friend Hansuke, but I don't like people who cause meaningless violence, anyone who hurts my friends, or those who use their Quirks to belittle or hurt those who think they are weaker or don't have the chance to be heroes. My Quirk is Deity's Fortune, which allows me to use powers from divine beings, but right now I only have one power, Wrath of Asura, which allows me to get stronger the angrier I get. And my dream is to go to UA and be the number one hero, and to help those with a smile on my face like my hero, All Might~!" All the girls in class were blushing and everyone was clapping for him, except a certain blonde and a silver-haired girl who was surprised by the sudden applause.

Now it was time for Hansuke Hikaru to introduce himself, so he walked to the front of the class, notebook in hand with ideas from all the Quirks he learned from all the new people, putting the final touches to his ideas to help them better. "Greetings, I'm Hansuke Hikaru. My likes are anime, manga, comics, reading, writing, heroes, All Might, my best friend Izuku, making ideas for tech based off other's Quirk, making gear to help people with their Quirks to be better at them, and so on and so forth. My dislikes are, bullies, people who pick on the weak and helpless, people with high and mighty attitudes, and that's all I can think of as of right now. My Quirk is called Technomancer, which allows me to make tech based off of others powers for weapons, tech and gear to help and reinforce their powers, and also make tech from other powers like in comics and manga. As for my dream, I want to be a Hero and got to the top school as well. Oh, also, if anyone wants me to help them with their Quirks, feel free to ask." He then took his seat. At that last comment, Mira wondered if he could help her.

'He might be help me with my Quirk… but he sounds busy,' she thought before the teacher took over the class again. 'I'll ask at lunch time… if I can…'

Hansuke glanced at the short girl before returning to his desk beside Izuku. 'My gut is telling me to help her,' he thought. 'She looks like she could use some friends as well.' He then looked at his best friend. "Hey bro."

Izuku looked at Hansuke. "Yeah Hansuke?"

"I think we just found someone to join the H.O.H."

(Lunch)

At lunch, everyone was already in their own little groups and Mira was nowhere to be found. Whether that was a height issue or something else was a mystery. So that left Izuku and Hansuke to sit by themselves while some girls tried to get as close as possible to them without them noticing.

Just then, an explosion was heard in the cafeteria which made everyone look towards the source. Standing near the wall was Katsuki looming over Mira who was backed against the wall and he had a look that wanted to say, you're mine or I'll make you mine. "So you're that shy light girl right?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah," she replied clearly frightened as she tried to backup but only felt the wall behind her. "B-Bakugo-san, do you n-need something?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I want you to join me. Your Quirk is strong, I can tell. I can make it so you can lose that shy girl persona and use it to the fullest. You'll be my first sidekick, how does that sound?" He proposed with a psychotic look plastered onto his face the entire time. "Maybe even make you like me, I'm cool with that."

'He's… scary…' was the only thing going through Mira's head as she could barely process any words, much less make her body act how she wanted it to.

"Hey, Bombs for Brains," Hansuke called. "I'd like it if you didn't scare the girl. Let alone make her like you, a girl with those laughs and looks down on others." (A/N 3) Hansuke held out his hand to Mira and asked, "Mind if I escort you, my lady?"

"Hey! I wasn't done talking!" Katsuki shouted at him, about to use an explosion on any one of them. "She'd be better off with me and lose that damn shyness, and looking down on others would be a good bonus."

Hansuke just rolled his eyes and ignored him. "You're Mira right?" He asked the girl.

"Y-yes," she answered as she shakily grabbed his hand, but the moment was once again ruined by Katsuki.

"I told you we weren't don-" he started when a collar was placed around his neck by Hansuke, and was shocked, literally.

"Huh?" Mira sounded, quite confused as she let go of Hansuke's hand and poked Katsuki's cheek, making his body spasm before he fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that," Hansuke apologized, "but he was going to attack, so I defended us."

"T-Thank you," she said with her head down, but then Hansuke grabbed her hand again. Only for her to pull her hand back and make a bubble of solid light around her which disappeared after a few seconds. "S-Sorry, I do that when I get surprised."

"Don't be," Hansuke said. "That was awesome. You actually made a force field that can protect others." He then pulled out his notes. "If I could figure that out from you, you'd be helping me with the force field projectors I'm making. You could be the key to it. You're power is amazing, and lovely."

Mira was blushing at this point, her heart skipping a beat, while she barely forced herself not to make another bubble. "T-Thanks, but I think lunch is about to end…" At that point, both of them looked at the clock and she was right. So as they rushed back to class and forgot about Izuku, this flashback ended with the meeting of three lifelong friends.

(Flashback End: Random Rooftop: Ten Minutes Later)

"Sounds like it was love at first sight," All Might teased them as Mira went into a bubble, not surprising and Hansuke putting his mask back on so not to be seen, while the other two laughed it off. "But it sounds like you all can be great heroes, just got to practice."

"Right. Thanks All-Might," Izuku said as the two seemed to calm down and got rid of their bubble and mask respectively. "We still have ten months, so let's do our best to train. Right, guys?"

"Right," both Hansuke and Mira said together.

All Might got up, and said, "Well we should start head out." He and three students went to the stairway. All Might was coughing and was ready to turn the villain they captured into custody. "Now let's get you to the station," All Might said while going for the villain that was supposed to be in his pocket, only to realize he wasn't there any more and turned his pant pockets inside out.

"What's wrong All Might?" Izuku asked, seeing his worried face.

"The villain's gone," he said bluntly.

"Oh no." All three of them said. "That's not good." They all looked around, but then they heard an explosion and looked towards the city.

"I think I found the villain," Izuku said as they all looked at a burning smoke cloud.

"Not good..." all of them said in worry.

To be continued

 **And that's chapter three of My Hero Academia: Power of the Gods.**

 **Mira: (Blushing) "W-Why do want to pair me up with Hansuke?"**

 **I think you two have good chemistry. What do you think Soul?**

 **Soul: Because fans would get mad if we cancelled a canon pairing that they liked.**

 **That too.**

 **Soul: Also, sorry for the delay. I'm dealing with school and I have to end a few of my stories to get my life on track. Along with that I have a discord server now if you ever want to talk since I'm there most of the time.**

 **Link to her Discord will be linked. Next chapter we fight the Slime Villain again.**

 **Mira: "Why do we have to…?"**

 **So Hansuke can get his first sponsor. His tech he builds is not cheap you know. And to also give Izuku a new god power. Sound about right Soul?**

 **Soul: I think so, but Mira, you'll have to wait since you can't really do much. Though you have a few little secrets, most of them will be polished on during training.**

 **Also, there will be a surprise as well. Thank you everyone for reading and see you next chapter.**

 **Please R &R**

(A/N 1) Is that what it's called with the black wavy lines over a person in Anime?

Soul: I don't know, it's just an emotional breakdown.

(A/N 2) We thought this would be a good way to do things.

(A/N 3) Those girls with the "WHAOHOHOHO~!" laugh.

Soul's Page: www . wattpad user / MySoulReader

Discord Server: discord . gg / mgjkzZ9


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginnings of Heroes

**Hello again everyone, and welcome to the fourth chapter of My Hero Academia: Power of the Gods. We'll be doing a little bit of a back step and go to where Katsuki is.**

 **Hansuke: "Do we have to?"**

 **Soul: You want to be a hero right?**

 **Hansuke: "... Yes… I just can't stand that Egotistical Loudmouth Pyromaniac…"**

 **Soul: Deal with it. Heroes don't get to choose who they save or fight.**

 **Hansuke: "I know."**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, we'll be giving Izuku a new power, and- (Soul covers my mouth)**

 **Soul: Spoilers! Just read the story if you want to find out what happens!**

 **(Removes her hand) I wasn't going to give away too much Soul, you know that…**

 **Hansuke: "I'll just do the disclaimer. Xarazechi/Light-He'arth and MySoulReader don't own anything related to My Hero Academia or any other material. Just their respective ideas, story changes, and OCs."**

Chapter 4: The Beginnings of Heroes

(Tatooin Shopping District: An Hour ago)

In an alleyway of Tatooin Shopping District, the bottle with the villain was starting to gain back its consciousness. He was confused for a second asking, "Where am I? What happened?" He then remembered that that brat kid with the green hair beat him. "Oh yeah… that damn brat…" He was now shaking in anger and frustration. "If it wasn't for him and if he'd just give me his damn body or his friend's bodies, I'd be out of town already…!"

The camera then changed to see Katsuki and his two lackeys walking through the same alleyway, Katsuki drinking a soda. "Man that was rough," one of the goons said. He then asked, "Weren't you Midoriya and Hikaru friend or something when you guys were kids? And had the hots for that Takahashi girl, right?"

"Yeah," the other spoke up, "you were a little harsh with them today."

"Shut up! You extras don't know when to close your traps!" he shouted which made them flinch back as the blonde created some explosions in his hands. He then kicked the bottle that the villain was trapped in, making it hit the powerline pole, freeing him. "It's their own damn faults for getting in my way…!"

"Come on now," the second goon started, "you'd have a better time working with them than against them."

"And what would you know? You're just a damn extra I keep around because it looks better for my story!" he exclaimed, exploding the empty can in his hand and tossing it. "I hate it when they talk about heroes like they know better."

Just then the two goons looked at one another and smirked, laughing a bit. The first goon spoke his idea, "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we go to the arcade, get your mind off it you know."

"Fine," Katsuki said half-heartedly. Unknown to them, the villain was sneaking up on them.

"Or we could sneak into the bar at the station," the other suggested, extending his fingers, "pick up some ladies?"

"Now that's a good idea," the first goon agreed.

This pissed off our 'hero'. "IDIOTS!" he shouted. "If we get caught, there's no way UA would let me in!"

Just then, the two goons were scared, but not of their explosion leader. "H-Hey," both started, pointing behind the boy, "what's that?"

Katsuki looked behind him and saw the Sludge Villain forming. "Perfect," the villain said in glee. "I like a skin suit with some firepower." Katsuki was actually scared.

(Tatooin Shopping District: Minutes later)

Chaos: that's what it was. After the villain had captured the blond bomber, things went from calm to hectic in a mear minute. Katsuki was putting up a fight, but he was actually making it worse as his explosions only led to more destruction, making flames, making sign fall and breaking windows. People were running away, trying to get to safety. heroes and police were there when it happened.

"It's taken someone hostage," Death Arms started with a hint of fear in his voice. Seeing this, he punched his fists together and ran at the villain. "HOW DARE YOU PREY ON A CHILD!" He then leaped and punched the villain, but this only made the villain smirk smugly. Death Arms' arm was being dragged into the villain's arm, shocking the hero. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He tried to get his arm free, but it did nothing. "Some kind of goo?"

The villain then attacked the hero hard, sending him back, making him hit metal rails of a closed shop, hurting the hero a bit and denting the metal.

"You okay Death Arms?" the hero with red hair and a bird mask that covered the top half of his face asked, trying to help. (A/N 1)

"I'll be fine. But I can't get close to that kid without being blasted in the face or getting a fistful of sludge." He said as he got up and brushed some dust off of him. "We'll have to wait for a better hero to have a chance."

"Heads up!" Slugger warned, making him and the hero move out of the villain's attack.

"Stay back," the villain warned, "or I'll kill this kid."

But Katsuki wasn't giving up without a fight. He roared breaking free a bit. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with…!" he said, still fighting. "I'm going to send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of! LET ME GO!" He then made another explosion that made the other heroes cover their eyes and face from the force of the attack. The only thing the attack did was burn the area where his hands were.

"You've got so much power," the villain said, joy in his voice. "I really hit the jackpot~ With a Quirk like your's under my control, I can take All Might and that brat down with one punch~!"

(Unnamed Rooftop: At The Same Time)

"We have to see what's happening!" Izuku shouted to the other three people on the rooftop with him.

"Hold on, Kid," All-Might said, making the three teenagers to look back towards him. "Let the pros handle this, you've done enough for today."

"If it got that bad, the pros can't handle it!" Hansuke shouted back before pulling out a cube which turned into a rocket hoverboard.

"He's right. There's something we can do and a little danger won't stop us," added Izuku as he got ready to start leaping and running towards the fight. But then he remembered the other person on the roof, who wasn't… well… prepared for this kind of stuff. "Um… Mira, are you coming with us?"

The girl in question looked at All-Might in his skeleton/deflated form, then at the two boys who were waiting on her, and finally the fight over there. Subtly, her eyes seemed to focus into one large galaxy, with a monster filled with sludge and a burning street reflected at the center.

"Y-yes. I can try to fly." She answered nervously as she tried to lift herself off the ground with her quirk. But she failed her attempt and sighed in her mini-defeat. And instead, she made her bubble around her and lifted it while she stood in it.

"She seems battle ready," Hansuke said as he stood on his hoverboard with his feet clamped down on it.

"See you later, All-Might!" Izuku and Hansuke yelled out before running and hoverboarding over towards the fight, with Mira flying above them in her bubble.

"Wait, hold on!" he shouted before he grabbed onto the back of Izuku's shirt, but was dragged with him in an ironic twist of fate. "Wha!"

Izuku felt something grab his shirt and looked to see it was All Might. "A-All Might!?" he shouted in shock. "W-What are you doing?"

"I was trying to stop you guys because you can't use your powers still, remember!?" he shouted back, holding on to the boy. "Also this is my problem too if it's the same villain."

"That's a lot of assumptions you're making," Hansuke commented while balancing on his hoverboard. Looking toward the source of the explosions, he reached into his bag and pulled out a cube that turned into a pair of goggles, putting them on, he twisted a small dial on the side of them and looked at the wreckage. He then was shocked and said, "Never mind, it's that sludge thing and it's also the angry porcupine."

"Angry Porcupine?" All Might asked, confused by the name.

"He's got Katsuki?" Mira asked in shock.

"Not good," Izuku said. "He might be a pain, but not even he deserves this."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" All Might shouted, going into his buff-form before he jumped toward the scene.

"Wait for us!" Both Izuku and Hansuke shouted simultaneously as the three aspiring heroes followed after him.

(Tatooin Shopping District: At The Same Time)

In the middle of the street, the sludge villain was warding off heroes by using Katsuki and his Quirk to create explosions whenever one of the heroes tried to close to him. Currently, Mt Lady, Back Draft, Death Arms, and Slugger were the only heroes there, but all of them didn't even try to fight the villain either because the villain was too fluid or they didn't want to risk harming Katsuki in the process. The other heroes that were there were helping people get out of danger.

In an alleyway on the other side of the street from Tatooin Shopping District, Izuku, Hansuke, Mira and All Might landed in there.

"Now I know that you three want to help," All Might started, "but I can't let you."

"Why?" All of three of them asked.

"You aren't ready yet." He told them, holding out his arm in front of them. "There will be more battles and the world will need heroes to fight them. So, with a little training, you three will lead the next generation of heroes. But right now, it's my fight."

"Also Quirk laws?" Hansuke asked.

"That as well," he said. "You three do not have heroes license. If I were to let you use them, you'd get in trouble, even if it's to help. I know it's tough but that's li-" he then transformed back and was coughing up blood. "Damn, not now…"

"All Might," Izuku said, going to him. "Are you alright?"

"My time limit is up," he said, wiping the blood away. "I was pushing it back there."

"Let us help," Mira suggested, holding the man's hand that wasn't covered in blood.

"No, it's too dangerous," the blond man said, pushing her hand away.

"You're in no condition to fight, All Might," Hansuke reasoned. "If I had the time, I could make you something to extend your time, even give you all the organs you lost, but we don't and I don't have the money to get the parts."

"And it's a Hero's job to put themselves into harm's way," Izuku said, restating what his hero told them.

"But you three aren't-" he tried to reason with them, but he saw it in their eyes, the will of heroes. G\He then thought 'C-Could they actually be the ones I'm looking for? That unwavering will of a hero?'

Izuku held his fist to his friends, which they all fist bumped. "Let's show them the start of the H.O.H."

"You're the leader," Hansuke stated. "I'd follow your lead."

"Me too," Mira added. "You guys are my hope for tomorrow, and I'll follow."

All three of them then ran to the fight and past all the people and heroes, shocking them all.

"No you idiots!" shouted Death Arms, trying to stop them from being reckless. "Stop! You'll get yourselves killed!"

"Not these brats again," the villain said.

Berserker, Light Freak, Sure Shoot Loser?' asked Katsuki, thinking he saw the three.

"You're toast kids," the villain said, going to attack them.

"Mira!" Izuku called out, as he was taking charge, "I need you to blind him right now! We need to get his attention off of Kacchan."

"Right!" she said, forming two orbs of light in her hands and before shooting them at the villain's eyes, blinding him temporarily.

"Nice shot, Starlight!" Hansuke shout in cheer. Making the girl blush a bit from the nickname.

"Hang in there, Kacchan!" Izuku shouted. He started to dig into the villain, using his Quirk to blow some of the slime away. "Help me get Kacchan out!" He ordered his friends.

"Right!" Hansuke said, pulls out a freeze cannon to make the villain freeze and free Katsuki easier from the slime that was still attached to him.

Mira nodded, forming a whip of light and wrapping it around Katsuki, pulling him all the way out, catching him.

"What the hell!?" Katsuki asked the three, coughing a bit of the slime out of his lungs. "Why are you three here!?"

"Kachan, we couldn't just stand by and watch you die..." answered Izuku, having a bright smile on him.

All Might was watching the fight, due to him not having his powers, but after hearing what Izuku said gave All Might power to fight, even after pushing it as it was. 'We have to do something,' both thought, starting to transform, 'NO MATTER THE COST!'

"You damn brats..." the villain said in a tone of anger and rage. It then looked at Izuku, Hansuke, and Mira, having its eyesight back, and was going to attack them. " You three have been a thorn in my side this whole day! I'm done playing with you three!"

"Save the kids!" Death Arms ordered. "This thing'll kill them!"

Hansuke put up a force field hoping it would hold on enough so Izuku could finish this guy off. Hansuke closed his eyes, ready for the impacted, hoping that they wouldn't get hurt. There was one, but it wasn't on him, he opened his eyes to see All Might.

"I really am pathetic," He told them, ashamed of himself and his actions. He took the brunt of the attack.

"All Might," Izuku, Hansuke, and Mira said, surprised to see him, let alone still fighting.

"I told you the traits that make a great champion," he said, "but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" He then broke free and grabbed the four kids arms. "PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES," he explains as blood was spraying out of his mouth, "THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!" He got ready to attack the villain.

"Damn you All Might!" the villain shouted going to attack the hero.

"DETROIT-" All Might started. "SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" He sent out a powerful punch that completely blew the villain away and sending a shock wave and tornado that blew out the fires. The other heroes were protecting the civilians. It then started to rain and Izuku, Hansuke, Mira and Katsuki were out cold due to the force of the punch. Even Izuku could make

(Tatooin Shopping District: An hour or two later)

Izuku, Hansuke, and Mira were being chewed out by Death Arms and Kamui Woods for their reckless actions while Katsuki was being praised for how brave he was for his bravery.

"You morons," Kamui Woods scalded, "do you have a death wish!?"

"There was absolutely no reason for you three to put yourselves in danger like that," Death Arms scalded.

The three of them wanted to say something, but they didn't want to get in more trouble then they were in already, even if they knew they did the right thing.

Just the hero Backdraft came up to them. "Pardon me," he started, looking at Hansuke, "I was wondering if I could get your name?"

"Who?" Hansuke asked. "Me?" Backdraft nodded. "I'm Hansuke Hikaru."

"Wow, Hansuke," Izuku started. "Backdraft wants to talk to you."

"It must be important," Mira added with a small smile.

"It is, you're the son of Haku, the River Dragon, and Sen, the Spirit Summoner?" Backdraft asked, making Hansuke nod. "I was wondering where you got the parts for the gear you used, like that Freeze Cannon and Force Field? You will make a great business maker and support company."

"Well, you see, sir," Hansuke started, taking a deep breath "I actually want to be a hero and use my gear to help people. I do want to make my own business sure, help heroes and police with the villains and bring the technology to major advancements like the time before Quirks came and slowed it down, but I also want to help too. As for my gear, I just make it out of parts I can find, my parents are heroes, yes, but the stuff I need is far beyond what we can afford, even if they are well known."

"I think you can do it, young man," Backdraft tells him, surprising him.

Death Arms and Kamui Woods looked at their fellow like he was crazy. "Didn't you hear him?" Kamui Woods asked.

"He can't do that with junk he finds laying around," Death Arms tells him.

"That's why he needs sponsors," he tells them. He then wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Hansuke. "Here's my number if you need financial add to get some items you need."

Hansuke was shocked but he took it. "T-Thank you, sir," he said bowing to the first hero that would help him.

"So cool Hansuke!" Izuku exclaimed, patting him on the back. "A hero wants to sponsor you!"

"They must think you're really amazing!" Mira shouted, albeit still a bit quiet. Hansuke was excited and was buddy hugging his friends.

The two heroes that were lecturing them sighed, seeing that they were good kids wanting to help, they just need to think a little more logical and less recklessly.

"I see now you three were just helping a friend," Kamui Woods stated, getting the three's attention.

"Yes," Death Arms agreed, "but you need to think a bit, I do not condone recklessness in heroing. That's a major way of losing lives of not only yourselves but the people you're trying to protect. Understand?"

"Yes sir," all three replied, seriousness on their faces.

Unknown to the trio, Katsuki was glaring at them.

(Pathway to Izuku, Hansuke, and Mira)

Izuku, Hansuke, and Mira were walking home after this long day that they had.

"You know," Hansuke said, "we never did apologize to All Might."

"Yeah," Izuku said, "but he was swarmed by interviewers. We didn't need to interrupt. We can always try to send a message to him through his websites when we get home."

"That works," Mira said, sighing a bit, feeling this was a bit of her fault.

"Berserker! Light Freak! Sure Shot Loser!" shouted the voice of Katsuki from behind them. All three of them turned around to see him running at him.

"Kacchan/Katsuki?" they all asked.

He stops and catches his breath. "Listen..." he started. "I would never ask you three for help... Don't think you can look down on me! HUH!? GOT THAT!? I WAS FINE BY MYSELF! YOU THREE ARE JUST A LOOSE CANNON, A LOOSE WIRE THAT'LL HURT PEOPLE AND A TINKERER THAT WON'T EVEN CUT IT AS D LISTERS! YOU DIDN'T HELP ME! YOU DID NOTHING...! DON'T FORGET IT...!" He then turned around and started walking away. "I DON'T OWN YOU THREE ANYTHING!"

All three of them sweet dropped, confused by what happened.

"What was that?" Izuku asked his friends.

"No idea..." Hansuke said truthfully. Mira just shrugged.

"But he is right, Izuku started, "he doesn't owe us anything."

"Yeah, we just doing what a hero would do," Mira and Hansuke said at the same time. Both looked at eachother and looked away, blushing. All three of them turned around to leave when-

"I am here!" shouted All Might who came out of nowhere.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" all three shouted in surprise activating their Quirks and Gear.

"Hey whoa!" he shouted, holding his arms up. "It's just me!"

"All Might?" Izuku asked. "What are you doing here?"

"How in the world did you get away from all those reporters?" Mira asked.

All Might just laughed. "I stand for justice, not sound bits," he explains to them, flexing, "because I am All Mi-" just then he turned back into his weaker forms and was spewing blood out of his mouth. This made the three sweatdropped, thinking they should be surprised, but they weren't.

"Is there something you need from us?" Hansuke asked.

All Might wiped the blood from his mouth and cleared his throat. "Kids... I came here to thank you," he said, "and also to discuss your question from earlier, young man. If you three hadn't told us about your lives..." All Spirit starts. "If you three hadn't run into that fight… I would have been worthless bystanders watching from the crowd. So thanks."

"Oh no," Izuku said. "It was our fault he was there to begin with."

"We got in the way of your duties and wasted valuable time..." Mira said. "I shouldn't have grabbed your leg when you were jumping."

"I'm not finished yet," he told them. "You told us you're powers were not in control? So when I saw this timid power-fluctuating girl trying to save a life with her friends and a boy took command under a stressful situation like a leader… It inspired me to act too." This made all three of them look at All Might in question. "There are stories about every hero, how they became great. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own."All three of them were shocked to hear this and Mira was start to get teary eyed. "And today... that what happened to you three..."

Mira then fell to his knees in both joy and sadness while Izuku and Hansuke trying to comfort her and trying not to break down themselves. "Young ones... I mean what I say with determination, you too can become heroes. I deem one of you worthy of my power, my Quirks is yours to inherit." This made all three of them look at the heroes and give them a confused look.

"Wait..." Mira said. "What do you mean inherit? Inherit what exactly?" She looked at her friends, who just shrugged.

All might just heroes just laugh at this. "You should see your faces right now," All Might said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to force this thing on you." He then walked closer to the three of them. "Listen well young ones," he say pointing their fingers in the air, "this is your choice." He then point at them with blood spewing out of his mouth. "Do you want to accept my awesome power or not!?"

All three of them look at each other. "What is he talking about?" Izuku asked.

"Got me?" Hansuke said confused as he was.

"I'm just as confused as you two," Mira stated.

"There are a couple things you three should know about my abilities," All Might starts. He then starts explaining to them. "Journalist always guess my Quirk is super strength or some kind of invulnerability. When people ask in interviews I always make a joke dodge the question. That's because the world needs to believe that their symbol of peace is a natural born hero like any other hero or Quirk user, but I'm not. There's nothing natural about my abilities. I wasn't born with this power, it is a sacred torch passed down on to me from someone else."

"Someone gave you these Quirks?" all three of them asked in shock, not believing what they were hearing. "No way..."

"Yes way," he said, "and one of you are next. I can give you my ability."

"Wait, hold on," Izuku said, "this is a lot to process."

"It's true that there debates about your powers really are but no one has found out what they are, they're two of the world's biggest mysteries."

Both boys were going off on another muttering rant, causing Mira and All Might to sweatdrop.

All Might looked to Mira and asked, "Are they always like this?"

Mira just sighed and answered, "Sadly yes…"

All Might just sweatdropped again and looked at the two boys. "Ah... sounds like you're overthinking this whole inherit thing..." All Might tells them. "STOP NERDING OUT ALREADY!" This got the boy to stop and look back at the hero and spooking Mira a bit, but not enough to form her sphere. "You two will have to adjust yourselves and accept this new truth like your friend here." he points to Mira. "I can transfer my Quirk to someone else, and that's just one facet of our secret ability. The true name of my power is One. For. All."

"One For All?" the three asked.

"One for All: One person improves the power and then hands it down to another person. It continues to grow as it's passed on from along." All Might tells them. "It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those who are in need of a hero, the truth behind my strength."

"But why would chose use to have a gift like that?" Izuku asked.

"What if we can't live up to it?" Mira asked.

"Do you think we can?" Izuku asked.

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor," All Might tells them. "Then, I saw you three jump into action as I watched from the sidelines. You three might be a powerhouse fanboy with anger issues, an inventor, and a timid power-fluctuating girl, but you three tried to save the kid. You three acted like heroes." What he had said started to make Mira cry while Izuku and Hansuke comforted her.

"Do- Do you think we should take his offer?" Izuku asked.

"What do you mean Izuku?" Mira asked.

"Well I think that we have a hard enough time with our Quirks right now," he answered. "I still need to control my powers and I never know when I'm going to get a new one."

"I-I see what you mean," Mira agreed. "I still need help in controlling mine as well."

Both of them then looked at Hansuke who looked at them in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"What about you Hansuke?" Mira asked.

"Do you want to take it?" Izuku asked.

"I'm good with my Quirk, guys," Hansuke tells them. "I can create all kinds of great inventions. I'm happy with my Quirk and can make quirks with it, and help others with it."

"I see," Izuku said. "I don't want to turn down an offer from All Might, after all, that he's said to us, but I'm fine with it."

Hansuke nods and held his fist out for a fist bump, which Mira and Izuku joined. They then turned to look at All Might.

"We truly are glad that you see us as worthy, All Might," Izuku said.

"But we must decline it," Mira finished.

"We are truly honored though," Hansuke added.

All Might was surprised a bit, but he had to ask why they were refusing. "If I may ask, why you are refusing? I respect your decisions, I just want to ask."

"We would all love to be your successor, All Might," Izuku stated, "but I still need to learn to use my power to the fullest. I don't know when I might get a new one."

"I still need to learn how to use mine without the gear Hansuke made," Mira answered. "So, I don't need it."

"And I'm fine with my power," Hansuke stated. "I want to show that you can be a hero, even with a Quirk like mine, show that with other people that have lower level Quirks you can be great."

All Might was in awe of these three. He smiled at them. "I see," he started, "I can truly see you three will be great, with or without my power, and because of that, I wish to train you all." All three were shocked. All Might, the number one hero wanted to train them.

"W-We can agree to that sir," they all said, bowing. "Thank you."

"One more thing for you Hansuke before I forget," All Might said. "I saw how Backdraft was willing to help donate money to help you with your invention. So I want to help you as well. I believe that you're inventions will not only help hero but law enforcement and the whole world itself." He then pulled out checkbook and wrote something down on it. "Here," he says, handing him the check he wrote. Hansuke took them it and when all three of them looked at the amount their jaws dropped to the ground at the amount written down.

"T-T-TEN BILLION DOLLARS!?" all three shouted not believing what they were seeing. (A/N 2)

"Don't shout it to the world you three..." he tells them.

"I-You-This-I-" Hansuke said not being able to form a sentence.

"T-This is huge..." Izuku said in shock.

"S-So many zeroes…" Mira could only say, her galaxy eyes spinning at top speed at the amount.

Hansuke was starting to fall backward, due to the shock, but Izuku and Mira caught him.

"You okay Hansuke?" Izuku asked, worried.

"This must be the greatest day of my whole life," he said still not believing it. "If this is a dream, please never wake me..."

Mira just giggled at what Hansuke said. "It's not a dream," she stated.

All of them laughed at that.

"This is a new start for us," Izuku said, smiling at his friends.

"A new chapter in our lives," Hansuke said, getting back up.

Mira just nodded in agreement, smiling at the two, her eyes sparkling with shining stars.

"But one thing is for sure," Izuku said, putting his fist out.

"We'll go through this together," Hansuke said, putting his fist with Izuku's.

"Here, here," she said, giggling at her own joke and fist bumping the other two.

(Izuku's MindScape)

Asura was meditating at the waterfall in Izuku's mind, only ceasing when he sensed someone approaching. "I see that someone new has finally joined me," he said, not even moving from his spot.

"I've grown curious of this child," a female's voice said. "I want to see what he can do."

To be continued

 **And that's chapter four of My Hero Academia: Power of the Gods.**

 **Hansuke: "What took you so long to finish this?"**

 **Life… You can agree with that Soul?**

 **Soul: I mean… Sure. Let's go with that.**

 **Hansuke: (Sweatdrops) "Okay then…"**

 **Anyways, as you can tell, Izuku isn't getting OFA in this story. Who's going to get it and who is this new woman in Izuku's Mindscape? Guess right and we'll send a shout out to the one who answers correctly. You okay with that Soul?**

 **Soul: That's alright. But I'll just make sure the next chapter gets out a bit earlier as a reward to everyone for waiting so long.**

 **Fair enough. You'll be better at writing the most of the next chapter anyways.**

 **Hansuke: "And what would the next chapter be?"**

 **The three of you will be training with All Might and the selected person for OFA, and the same goes for who answers correctly on who it is who gets it.**

 **Hansuke: "Okay then, I'll see you guys later." (Leaves)**

 **I'll let you end it Soul.**

 **Soul: Alright, we'll see you next time, Faithful Readers!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and see you next chapter.**

 **Please R &R**

(A/N 1) Does anyone know his name?

(A/N 2) It's All Might, the Number 1 Hero, I'm sure he has more than this in his bank account.

Soul's Page: www . wattpad user / MySoulReader

Discord Server: discord . gg / mgjkzZ9


End file.
